


Anchors Aweigh! [fanart]

by Koe



Series: Alchemists Ahoy! [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comic, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasick alchemists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchors Aweigh! [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> "binaryalchemist made this hilarious shanty: "[Captain Mustang and the Good Ship @#$%](http://fm-alchemist.livejournal.com/6790908.html) Her post inspired this little comic strip: (almost worksafe, for once! Wtf?)"


End file.
